


nothing

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, episode 153
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Riddhima has nothing left to give to Vansh.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 3





	nothing

For the first time since she had gotten to know Vansh, Riddhima wanted nothing more than the words coming out of his mouth to be a lie.

Foolish girl. She should know by now that nothing she has ever wanted has ever come true. She wanted loving parents but had to settle with their absence instead. She wanted a strong support of friends but had to lose the only one that she ever really had. She wanted a loving husband but ended up with a revenge-driven, bloodthirsty monster instead.

He kept speaking to Aahana. Riddhima turned around to head for her room. She had no desire to hear anything more from him. She had heard more than enough.

Changed into her nightwear, Riddhima turned off the lights and climbed into bed. Her eyelids growing heavy, were shutting closed when the door squeaked open. It clicked closed, footsteps shuffled around and she heard the distinct sound of a belt falling to the floor.

The bed dipped behind her and a warm hand pulled her shoulder back slightly.

Minty breath hit her face as she was asked, “Itni jaldi so gayi?”

A light kiss was planted on her cheek. Riddhima closed her eyes, and kept her face turned away from him. That didn’t deter Vansh. He leaned down to the crook of her neck and planted kisses there. His hand traveled down her arm, over her waist and slid up to her breasts.

Riddhima wanted to throw up.

Her body was turned around, her nightgown hitched up, and she was touched in places that just a few days ago had sent immense pleasures through her.

Her body reacted as expected. It convulsed, throbbed and clenched as and when he desired. If only he would look at her face, and into her eyes. Then he would know how deprived she really was.

Reaching his high, Vansh fell atop of her and waited to come down. He finally looked at her and played with her locks of hair.

“Mubarak ho Vansh. Tumhara badla pura hua.” She said, earning a confused expression from him. “Mera sab kuch thod chuke ho. Bas yeh jism rahe gaya hai.” She lightly scratched the side of his head. “Jab chahiye aa jaana. Haazir ho jayega.”

His face scrunched into one of anger and disgust. Riddhima remained cold and impassive.

She had nothing more left to give him. Not her anger. Not her hatred. Not her tears.

She had absolutely nothing.


End file.
